Magic Oowada and the White Wolf
by AriesDanger24
Summary: A thief and cop AU with a magical twist! So get ready for these rambunctious characters to have some comical times and romantic ones (YAOI Ishiwada !) UPDATES EVERY TUESDAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Aryes: Hello everyone, I have worked on this story for a while for my ship~ I love these together and I WILL BE POSTING WEEKLY CHAPTERS TILL IT'S FINISHED! Hope you all will enjoy this~!**

 **WARNING: ACTION, CURSIN, YAOI (MALE X MALE) *not in this chapter exactly but in ones ahead there will be so you are now aware~***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dagan Ronpa (can't spell the first word right, but point is I don't own it)**

 **Enjoy~**

Magic Oowada and the White Wolf

Chapter 1: They Meet

"STOP THIEF! I WILL ONLY WARN YOU ONCE!" the man shouted at Oowada, but the thief could care less. He had taken out all the cops that were the first responders with his metal magic. All the ones that came later were newbies, they couldn't even conjure their basic attacks, it was pitiful. Oowada'a eyes fell to the man who dared to raise his voice as he raced through the area, in an instant he gazed at the man with intent and braked in front of the police cars with a deafening screech. Oowada looked at the man who had spoken and he had been about to shout at him that he would kill the man himself, but the words were unable to leave him as he observed the young man.

In truth, Oowada had never seen a police officer that looked as young as he did. The man's stature shorter than most men with jet black hair that was slicked back with a substance that shined like a stadium light under the warmth of the sun. His skin a pale translucent white that attracted his eyes, it was so different from his own tanner skin. The other man though short was standing tall wearing a black outfit that looked similar to a school uniform but had the unmistakable insignia of a police man. The thing that really made Oowada pause were those stunning ruby eyes, their color so strange yet so very alluring, and they were staring right at him.

"Thief Oowada Mondo! Please come quietly and accept your punishment as a man for the dishonorable things you have done!" Oowada had to close his ears to try and block out the excessive vocals the man possessed, his hands almost hurting at the instant verbal lashing he was getting by some newbie cop. Most cops knew his name and feared him for it, bu this man was obviously either very naïve or very brave. Either way, the man had some big balls to shout at him when he obviously knew he had the upper hand, plus no one could beat his magic.

"Oh really? You know my name but aren't frightened? Man, you must be really naive or just really stupid," Oowada pushed but the other man seemed unperturbed by his words and in fact seemed to only twitch an arm. "I am neither of those things! I am a police officer of this town and I have been ordered to bring you to justice! So don't move an inch or I will use my magic on you!" Oowada's shock must have registered as fear or something because the other man got a triumphant smile on his face that the orange haired biker wanted to wipe off his face.

"You think your puny magic tricks can beat mine? I take it back. You are stupid, naïve, and suicidal!" Oowada shouted as he sent a wall of metal underneath the ground towards the cop. The young cop though jumped to the side, dodging the metal rod that pushed upwards from the ground. He gasped at the man's quick reflexes and sent to more pillar strikes but with also no avail. The man looked at him after the 3rd pillar paused from its attack and said, "I mean it Oowada Mondo, I will release my magic and if I have to do that, you are going to get injured and this will end violently. This is your 3rd and final warning! Come peacefully or this will get very critical."

The orange haired male made a sound of annoyance, this man and his vocabulary choices was really pissing him off and what is with the guy's dodging skills? This man wasn't a rookie police officer that's for sure. "Really? Then let's see what you can dish out then!" Oowada felt the ground tremor with the wave of metal he was going to put between him and this idiot cop. There was a yell from the orange haired male as the wall burst through the ground in front of him reaching as tall as church building and stronger than most steel. "Ha," Oowada chirped slightly in triumph as he mounted his bike firmly and revved the engine turning and screeching on the road with a few parting words for the man on the other side, "Sorry shit head, but I got places to be." The man racing down the road, he now felt a new buzz of adrenaline rush through him, he had totally acted like a bad ass.

That was before he heard the extremely loud sound of a resounding ting from where he had been moments earlier and then an explosive sound followed it like the thunder after lightning. Oowada whipped his head around to see a massive billow dust covering where his wall was, then there was a silhouette. The biker hit the brakes and swerved around to face where he had been moments earlier, but several meters away. His eyes never left the dark figure that came out of the dust, but he could see a visible weapon of some sort in the person's hands. The dust cleared and Oowada felt a creepy strange smile appear on his face, there he was. The once blacked haired man had apparently not been kidding about his warning.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here? A trouble maker do we? Maybe a delinquent perhaps? Either way..." the man said with a darker red look to his eyes, wild red flames coming out the sides as the man spoke. The man from earlier was recognizable but only barely so, the black hair turned a snowy white and the outfit that had been black turned white as well. The only thing that had remained the same was the large black boots, the pale skin and the unmistakable red eyes from earlier. Then, the sound of metal sounded as the man threw down a weapon against the ground. Oowada's eyes widened at the weapon or rather the choice of weapon, it was a long pickaxe.

"Well it doesn't matter very much does it? Either way you are going to be so much fun to capture," the white haired male said and in an instant he vanished and Oowada responded quickly with a metal box around himself and then the sound of a clang that shook his walls, a dent that was indeed in the shape of a needle almost piercing through his walls of metal. "Damn," Oowada tched to himself as he got off his bike and let down his walls then materialized a metal bat in his hand at the same time. He found himself luckily to have done so when the metal bat helped him ward off a critical swing of the pickaxe. Both men grunted at the harsh force of the blow, each stepping back for a better foot hold.

"Well, not talking much now are ya?" the white haired male asked with a hectic smile full of adrenaline and the biker guessed he wore a very similar look upon himself as they both swung their weapons at each other again the addicting sound of clashing metal filling the air between them. The red eyes burning with the intense desire to win and Oowada swore that man would not get the last laugh. "You're just not worth my breath shortie,"the other man's eyes narrowed dangerously at him, the bright flames shooting higher probably from rage and damaged pride at his words and the biker smirked at the reaction. It seems the man had a complex about his size, and this made their fight a whole hell of a lot more fun.

"I am not short!" the other man protested dumbly and he threw a harder hit at the biker, but the orange haired male predicted the harsher move and dodged it. This was very new to Oowada to have a man who could actually match him in battle with magic and in strength, and he had to say it was very exhilarating to fight this man. "Well, even if you are short you aren't half a coward as you look," Oowada said and the other man made a huff of pride as he swung again at the man and deflected a hit of Oowada's bat, "You are also surprising, because your aren't just a criminal with no backbone who relies on magic to get away with his crime." Another clang of metal and a spark from their intense hits before both men paused to size each other up once more.

The white hair glimmered and the other man's face full of sweat from their demanding battle, and Oowada breathed heavily himself trying to gather his strength for the next attack. "What's your name?" The other man paused and looked at him with his red eyes and asked, "Why? Are you going to use it for evil purposes?" Oowada's brows furrowed in confusion at the other man's weird words then responded with the best he could, "I just want to know the name of the guy who could actually match me in battle." The other man's flamed eyes still looked flared but they seemed to dull slightly as they turned a deep red and flared less and less. "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, I am from the Hope Peak District and was told to bring you to their jail since they have the most charges against you!"

The biker paused, the name Ishimaru was known throughout the districts, the name was infamous throughout the underground, the small man was the one known as the "White Wolf". The question was why was he on a small case like his when he could be hunting bigger fish a group of officers and agents? "Ishimaru huh? Didn't know you were stuffed animal size though," that comment seemed to bring some of the flames higher and hotter as they flared yellow on the man's red eyes. "I AM NOT SMALL!" the man said, each word met with an intense attack at Oowada's sides and the biker swore he almost got cut by one. "Sure you're not? You look pretty tiny to me, the only thing that's big is your balls. You have to have some pretty big cajones to fight me with no backup."

The comment was left in the air and the white hair on Ishimaru's head faded back to black as his face started to turn red. The flames on his eyes all but disappeared as he changed back entirely, well except the clothing that stayed white now. "There is no room to talk about each other's um...private a-areas in battle! Unnecessary things need to stay out of this because I-It will only be a distraction!" Ishimaru shouted as he mounted his pickaxe in a way that was different then what he had been doing previously. Maybe his magic was timed or perhaps topics that cause emotional stress changes his form back to a less lethal one? One thing the thief knew for sure was that the man was acting differently and it looked like his powered up form was either gone or unusable for the moment, it was apparent in his shaky stance.

"It was a compliment," the orange haired male stated simply and then he saw the other man's hair starting to turn a grey colour and a small flame starting again in his eyes. He wondered if he could actually stop this fight before it starts again. Quickly, Oowada turned and went to his motorbike, the other man seeing what he was attempting to do. He got on his bike where the stolen items were and revved the engine to full speed, the screech of the tires bringing their actions to life as it jumped 10 feet away from the officer in an instant. The Oowada looking backwards at the man who's hair still was changing colours, and then it was full blown white as snow and the fiery red eyes were back.

"WAIT!" Ishimaru yelled loudly and Oowada watched as the man followed him as he had planned. The white wolf running almost at even speed with the bike and Oowada made a little smirk on his lips as he rounded the corner and leaned into it, the turn become flawless. Ishimaru also turned or rather tried to as the man slid into the wall of a building harshly, but the blinding fiery eyes of the man were on only watching him. The biker turned his head to drive away with a smile, he had just gotten away with a trick, but he clutched where his heart was and smiled at the fast beating sound. Oowada could say that he never felt more alive as he raced off faster feeling the eyes of a predator on his back and somehow it excited him more!

 **Aryes: So how was the first chapter guys? Do I have those characters down? I hope so! Also, I AM UPDATING EVERY TUESDAY FROM RIGHT NOW TILL IT'S DONE! SO GET READY TO HAVE PERKED UP TUESDAYS FROM NOW ON! MWHAHAHA!**

 **Also, thanks for reading, see you next week~!**

 **~Aryes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aryes: So here is another Oowada and Ishimaru meeting, these chapters are any amount of length each week, some shorter or longer than other depending on the situations in which they meet so i apologize for the ununiformed chapters! So here is the Tuesday update, Next chapter goes up next Tuesday! :)**

 **Warning: This a yaoi (male x Male action) also cursing in this and general crime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Meeting 2

Oowada felt it again, it had been at least a month since he felt those eyes on him, the eyes of the White wolf. The thief turned from his position in the darkened room, he was in another museum except he was here on a request of his older brother to some old chain mail and medieval stuff. His knapsack he had carried with him was full enough that he could run without being weighed down, but he didn't if he could fight the way he was now. "Come on out White Wolf? Are you a chicken or something?" There was silence then he heard the loud voice speak the marble walls around them echoing, "No, I am a human who will capture you and send you to the authorities!"

"Oh yeah, is that so? So where've ya' been the whole month then? Licking at your wounds and gathering the courage to come and fight me again?" The biker questioned, and to be honest, the man had been curious as to where the black haired man had disappeared to. The comment was in the air, then he heard a humph to the right of him. "No, I had been dealing with some other things that needed my assistance, but I never forgot to come back and capture you. It is my job after all," Ishimaru said, his echoing and Oowada started to creep closer to the origin of the sound. The orange haired male turned his head and spoke the other way to shield where he was located, "Oh really, takes a lot of balls to come back after me that you had to wait a month."

There was a startled sound and Oowada could imagine the other man blushing again from the comment as he spoke, "I t-told you before that comments like…that don't belong in our conversations!" The thief had to put a hand to his mouth to stop his snort from being heard, but the smile he was showing was wide and unsuppressed as he continued forward. He had passed 4 cases of historic displays in total as he moved toward the last row where the man must be hiding. "I didn't wait a month to come back either! I had other problems to attend to and paperwork to fill out before I could finish our fight!" Oowada peaked out from the last display and spotted the man's white outfit easily in the darkness, the man's hair still a dark black that indicated that he hadn't released his magic, it also meant he hadn't been spotted by the other yet.

"Then why don't you come out from hiding behind the displays?" asked the biker as he walked out from behind the display, there was no mistaking the pure ruby red eyes that swirled a certain 180 degrees to narrow in on his form. It was definitely the White Wolf who greeted his own eyes, and Oowada could admit that the man was interesting at the very least. There had been a gasp as the man realized it was him, there was a nervous glance to the displays and then his eyes turned to the bag in his hand. "What's in the bag?" asked the raven with an edge to his voice and Oowada guessed the man had just realized he had been a little late to stop him from stealing. "Just some medieval stuff, you know?" The man replied and the red eyed man looked confused, "What do I know?" The purple eyed male had to hold in his snort at the strange way the stickler to the rules responded to his statement.

What made it worse though was when the man became genuinely flustered at the fact that he was laughing, "What's so funny? I was asking a question!" The biker glanced over at the White Wolf with one eye and snickered at the man's ears which were burning red and starting to flush the man's cheeks, it was almost cute. Then, there was a ping from inside his pocket which shut them both up as he quickly tightened his grip on his bag, it was time to go. "Well, I gotta go short stop! Nice seeyin' ya' though! It was fun," Oowada ran and left the other man in shock as he raced down the hallway. "I AM NOT SHORT!" The other man howled after him from the end of the hall and Oowada chanced a look backward at the other man and almost stopped mid run.

Ishimaru's face was bright red and those predatory eyes were glaring at him again. A shiver of delight and chaotic glee ran down his spin along with adrenaline that made him run even faster. "See ya' next time Shortie~!" Oowada yelled back as he jumped out the window. The moment his feet left the floor he used a burst of his magic to create a metal bridge that led him to the next roof and then he made it crumble away. Oowada smiled at the feel of the mild air, and disappeared into the night sky, the sound of cop cars on the way to check up on the commotion. He did it again, he got away in the nick of time, and he got to enjoy some fun with the White Wolf.

Strangely, he had noticed the man had not used his powers or magic in the museum, and somehow that irked him as to why. There was a moment of recollection, there had been a moment of hesitation from the man when he had caught him, when he did, Ishimaru had looked at the... "Displays..." Oowada finished the thought out loud, and then he smirked. So he would just have to steal in places where there would be potential collateral damage, easy enough for him. Oowada lifted the bag a little as he went down a fire escape by a building and collected his bike in the alley. She was still clean and beautiful under the moon, and the biker felt an urge he hadn't felt for a long time, he wanted to see the shorty again, perhaps even under a full moon as beautiful as tonight.

* * *

 **Aryes: SO yeah, hope you enjoyed that short snippet and see you next week~! :)**

 **~Aryes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aryes: Hello everyone! Here is chapter 3 for anyone who is actually reading my weekly posts XD I hope someone is maybe! So here is Ishimaru and Oowada~! Please let me know if you like it, without further ado~! Here goes chapter 3~~**

 **Warning: Smut, Swearing, general sassiness~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa**

 **Enjoy!~**

It wasn't even a week later when the thief and the cop met again, this time though was not what either would call great though. The biker had been casually sitting in a great cafe, it was morning and the biker had decided to try the place out. He had noticed a sign that said it was only open in the mornings too so he had been curious about the place since it had opened up a few months ago. So, today Oowada felt like trying it, he went inside and looked around. The place was small and the floors were a nice plywood, the walls were a light blue color with some cool whimsical drawings that decorate the wall in colors of black white and red. The tables were also plywood with a mixture of cool chair designs, something he personally liked. As soon as he walked into the place, he found himself liking it.

"Hi, how are you this morning?"asked a voice from the back and he saw a young um-person in the back. The thing was, the biker couldn't tell of the young person was male or female, which was alarming. "Good," he replied after a second of studying the person, still trying to figure out the sex of the individual. The person had brown hair that was curled on the ends and shoulder length, the person wearing a skirt showing of skinny slim legs, but something was off, maybe it was the voice. "Well, sit where you like and someone will help serve you in a moment okay?", he nodded and looked around at the people eating here, barely any at this time in the morning. He walked over to a table next the wall, a corner seat, his back against the window and his arm against the wall. It was somewhat comforting to be in the corner, he got to really observe more about the cafe.

It was called "Hope's Peak", a bit of a stupid name but he enjoyed the atmosphere here. Most of the people here looked like weirdos though, especially a 'woman' (he wasn't sure if it was a woman) that was wearing a sailor outfit that was way too small, like you could see the woman's 8 pack, and she had wrappings on her arms and legs. She was sitting with a girl who looked as though she was in a sport, most likely swimming or track because of her jacket though. There was also a bunch of other people that were confusing, like a woman who drank alone, her hair an astoundingly light shade. A high school girl and a blonde who was too into reading to know what she was probably talking about, 2 geeky cosplayers (or at least one of them was a Gothic Lolita) one clearly infatuated with the other, a cute high school couple that actually looked normal, 2 guys clearly in love with each other (one with red hair and the other with crazy brown raised dreads), and a girl who looked like a bitch with pink hair and a white and black bear in her arms sitting next to a woman with short hair.

"Chihiro-san, can you please take one of these dishes for me? Also which table does it go to?"a voice said at an extremely loud level, and all in the cafe turned to the man who shouted out to the young adult he had been confused about earlier. Oowada's eyes widened as recognized the sound that was indeed familiar, purple eyes swung to see the black hair glinting in the sunlight. The man's outfit was different, but as the man turned his heart stopped, no one could mistake those bright ruby eyes for anyone else other than, "Ishimaru." Oowada whispered but he otherwise remained content on watching and evaluating the man he hadn't seen in a week.

In all his years of stealing, the biker could safely say, he never thought he would encounter a cop outside of their natural habitats (crime scenes, doughnut shops, their office, etc..) The man was dressed differently, his usual cop attire wearing a waiter uniform with smock, something Oowada found his eyes never leaving. Why? Why was he just staring at the cop out of his uniform, the raven looked entirely out of his comfort zone and he didn't know why that fact was so interesting to him. The man was blushing as he took a few plates to the table with the two males who were obviously in love with one another, the brown one smiling and thanking him by name while the other dug into his food the moment it touched the table and then he seemed to compliment the raven.

"So, what would you like today?" the biker stood straight up out of his trance and saw the weird waitress(?) from before looking at him and then (s)he looked over to where he was looking before. "Are you interesting in our cook?" asked the young person with a questioning look, and the thief felt his flush. Did he seriously look at the cop like that? "Cook?" he asked, distracting himself by asking and the other seemed happy to reply. "Yes, he's our cook but he usually stays in the back unless the other waiter isn't here, then he helps out. Everyone in here are regulars and are used to his weirdness," the brown haired person added, but the comment only left him with more questions. "What weirdness?" asked Oowada with an interested look, but just then he felt the weight of the gaze on him.

The feeling that was now unmistakable as his eyes moved over to the walkway to the kitchen, Ishimaru stood with a platter in hand and ruby red eyes widened in obvious surprise. The biker felt his body shiver slightly in a weird way as the man looked back at him open mouthed. With a simple gesture he reached upward with his index finger to his lips, directing his gaze at the raven. It was like a silent battle of wits and as soon as he gestured, the other man's eyes widened and Oowada saw the grip on the platter almost bend it with force. He smiled a little and let his finger fall from his lips, his eyes glancing the room quickly to see that no one besides himself and the waitress (?) beside him had seen the small display.

Luckily, no one had seen a thing and he watched as the raven seemed to turn a little rosy at the gesture, piquing his curiosity slightly. The cop strode off back into the kitchen and the young person beside him said, "Well, he tends to be a bit too loud and always seems to be a little distant, plus he's very shy for a chef though. He always never wants to talk about his food, most chefs I've known talk about nothing else. He just says 'It's a part of my job and my life', so I really don't know what he's thinking about. He's a great friend though." Oowada looked over at the brunette with a strange look. "What I mean is that he's very loyal and dependable. Oh! I never told you my name, did I? Sorry. My name's Chihiro," Chihiro smiled sweetly at him and then asked another question, "Oh, so what would you like to eat sir?"

After he ate, Oowada left out the front door, he noticed that throughout his whole breakfast that the cop hadn't come out again. The biker went out to the parking lot to see his baby, perfect as the day he bought it. Suddenly, the thief felt a shiver run down his back and he knew exactly why. "So, how are ya' Shorty? Seems we met a lot sooner than either of us thought, surprised to see you though. Did you open the restaurant then?" Oowada asked, the questions shooting out of his mouth before he could stop them. He turned around to see the man still wearing the uniform from before but close up it seemed to form fit him nicely. The biker mentally hit himself for noticing these things he didn't want to notice, love between a thief and a cop, and men to boot.

Plus, as far as Oowada knew, he wasn't attracted to males, but for some reason this male, this cop, made him rethink it all. "No, a friend of mine asked me to help sub in for a missing subordinate and so occasionally I will help them. Also,..." the man dragged on with his statement until he took big fast strides all the way over to Oowada, surprising him as he got up close to him and put his hands on his hip in what was supposed to be an intimidating pose, "I am not short!" The biker smirked and said, "Oh really, explain why you are almost shorter than my bike." Ishimaru flushed slightly, his ears red and his hair starting to turn grey from anger.

"Man, you're dumbass. You are so easy to manipulate. I swear you're gonna get kidnapped or somethin', your small enough to be a kid!" Oowada prodded and he smirked as the man's hair started to turn light grey, his eyes starting little fireballs, it was cool to see the transformation before his eyes. " Doesn't your transformation ruin your clothes and turn it white?" asked Oowada and the moment he said that, the man's eyes widened and his anger went from hot to sub zero in an instant. "Well, y-you-" the raven cut off looking at him and then seemed to regain confidence like their first meeting, his index finger pointed right at his nose making the thief stumble back, "you have no manners or disregard for those around you, you are a criminal with no morals, you have committed many atrocities that you must atone for, you have injured many police officers on the force, you have also used your powers that you were granted at birth for evil, and what's worse..."

Ishimaru stopped and yelled right in Oowada;'s face, "YOU WEAR EYELINER IN A VERY UNPROFESSIONAL WAY!" Now, that's where the biker drew the line, "Hah? What did you say about my eyeliner huh? This is cool! You wouldn't know cool if it bit you in the ass!" The cop made a cringed face and pushed the man back, "I don't need to be cool! A hero will always be amazing and inspirational! Your makeup is not 'cool' it is sloppy!" The thief made an angry look and grabbed the front of the man's white button up shirt and black vest, "Woah! Women think it's sexy not sloppy fucking cop! Everyone knows the villain is better! There would be no heroes without us villains! We make you guys famous, not the other way around!"

The biker watched as the man's eyes widened and then the White wolf grabbed the hand that was holding the collar of his shirt and said, "Release me from your grip immediately." Oowada granted the request but not without a sneer, the other man still looking angry stared him down, "Well, heroes make you infamous to others by recognizing your feats, the grandness of them and the flaws. The big difference is we seek justice for ourselves and others while you only seek only to give purpose to your empty lives by wreaking havoc in other people's lives so they notice you! I don't think either is better as people, but as for what we stand for our cause will benefit this world," Ishimaru stated, the man's predatory gaze on him, causing goosebumps to form. He stood stock still in shock at the man and how he twisted his words, that fucking weird cop.

"You know what? I think you're jealous of us," Oowada stated to the man who had turned away, but now he turned around to look at him again. "I think you're jealous of our freedom. I think that's why you aren't tryin' to catch me now, I think you know that I am right somehow," the biker said as he mounted his bike and the man wanted to say something that would completely baffle the cop, he wanted the man to completely be speechless, so he threw out a random guess about something. "Anyhow, you're still a virgin aren'tcha?" The orange haired male saw it, the man's eyes widening and his jaw dropping in complete shock and embarrassment at the very sudden question. It was a slow gasping sound, almost a sputtering mess as the red flush reached Ishimaru's face entirely as he finally tried to speak.

"T-T-T-That's none of you business!You-you..." The raven said his hair starting to turn from anger and face now red with shame, "You have no right to talk about me in that way or ask me such a...l-lewd question!" Oowada smirked and laughed, "Oh man, you really are fucking naïve! How old are you? 18? 12? 22? What?" The raven clenched his fist and stated, "Isn't it proper to give your own age before asking someone else?" The orange haired male gave puzzled look and replied, "Isn't that for names?" The cop crossed his arms and responded as though he were with a child, patiently and direct, "Same general rules of formality."

"Fine, I am 22." The biker said with a sneer and then the other smirked as though he had won a victory, "I am 23." The cop putting his hands on his hips in a victorious pose as he continued, "Which means I am your senpai!"The biker leaned on his handlebars and looked at the man a little dumbfounded, "You're shittin' me, right? No way in hell yer older than me!" The raven smiled grandly and flicked out his license and Oowada took it from his hands to verify it, it was true. Ishimaru took back his license from the thief's hands as the biker looked at him and sped away saying, "No freaking way a Shorty like that is my senpai especially a virgin like you!" The White Wolf's face was red with indignitation as he yelled down the road in anger, "I am not Short you..you! YOU CRAZY MAKEUP MALE DIVA!" Oowada laughed at the cop's antics, it was a terrible comeback he had to say.

 **Aryes: Hello~ Hope you are liking the weekly updates, I love comments and such~~ :) Just saying XD Anyway, thanks for reading this week's chapter, stay tuned for next week's~ See ya~~~~**

 **~Aryes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aryes: Hey guys, just realized i failed to actually update the chapter even though I had it all ready to update, I thought I had did it, but apparently not...which is weird, but I have this weeks chapter so get ready~~~! :)**

 **WARNING: Smut (male x male), blood, guns, yakuza, swearing, and general sassiness plus butt kicking!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa! :)**

 **Enjoy~**

Meeting 4

Oowada couldn't believe his luck, he had just made a suicidal raid on a notorious Yakuza (mafia) family storage. Too put the situation more simply, guns were firing directly at him, he had a heavy sack full of old antiquities, he was still trying to escape their mansion house, no weapon to defend himself, and oh yeah, the cops were already here! The biker cursed his luck but still was lucky his bike was way out westward in an alley waiting for him. "STOP HIM, He's in the west wing, repeat he is in the west wing!" oh yeah, the orange haired male had so many regrets right now as he turned the corner to avoid gunfire from the straight hallway, he then saw a huge door. He put his bet into that room having some sort of window to the outside, he ran inside and shut the door, he turned his flashlight on though to spare glances around the room.

Oowada cursed himself once more as he realized that the only windows in the room were very high above where any object could reach. He cursed a few silent words and then snapped his gaze to places he could hide. He whipped his head and found all sorts of terrible hiding places, until turned around to see closet door almost hidden by curtain, it was probably a storage closet. Oowada smiled almost crazily as he ran over to it and pulled the door open, there was enough room among the cleaning supplies for him to hide. The thief thanked his stars he found a place to hide and as he began to shut the door, he heard the sounds of gun fire. He could now assume the police would be crawling the building and firing at the yakuza for their possession of guns that were big enough to be machine guns.

The door to the library opened suddenly and Oowada held his breath as peered from the door in stone coldness. There was a flash of white and then the door to the library slammed shut with the person still in the room. The intruder was panting and was easily seeable in the dark room because of the outstandingly bright uniform the person wore. "There's too many of them in the hallway, I can't do anything in such close quarters to evade those guns," then a pained groan came from the now easily identifiable male intruder, that voice was definitely…. "Shorty is that you?" Oowada whispered and the figure seemed to move toward him at his question.

In his hand, Oowada materialized a small knife, in case he was wrong about his decision. "I am not short!" the man whispered back, the rushed anger of his tone giving away the man's anxiety. It was obvious that he wasn't used to being in situations like this. The biker hit his hand to his head in utter frustration, of all the times the cop had to appear. "Get in here and hide you stupid ass cop!" Oowada said quietly, turning on a small flashlight he had and shining it on the floor, the small light was enough to illuminate their surroundings. Thief looked up at Ishimaru and instantly froze as he saw the other man holding a hand to his neck, a bit of blood dripping downward to dye his collar a red hue.

"What the hell! You got cut on the neck!" Oowada exclaimed as he dragged man by the sleeve into the closet with him, hoping that the man hadn't led a dripping blood red trail to their hiding place. He shut the door and put his flashlight up on a shelf behind them as he grabbed the man's hand away from the wound so he could inspect how deep the cut was, and he regretted doing so. It wasn't fatal but it was nearly close because the blood kept trickling down. Ishimaru's face was pale and he looked woozy, almost as if he completely out of it, and judging how much blood loss the man was suffering from, he probably was. This whole day was just a mess and this job was a bust, he was definitely going to throw the damn bag full of stolen goodies out to sea for all the bullshit he was dealing with today.

"Don't touch me," Ishimaru said as he pathetically tried to remove the thief's hand from his wrist with his other hand. Oowada would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so dire, it was easy to see, Ishimaru was losing too much blood. "Damn it, just hold still for a moment okay," Oowada looked around and found a first aid kit near the bottom of the closet as he had hoped, he knew hotels always had a first aid kit there and in bathrooms he just hoped the Yakuza would build their home similarly. He flipped the tab and opened the box, finding exactly what he needed. Ishimaru though wasn't keeping it together and had resorted to holding the shelf behind him, the man slowly starting to inch towards the ground.

"Woah there, shit! Fine, you so owe me you stupid ass cop! What the hell are you even doing here?" asked Oowada in a hushed anxious whisper, the man's eyes looked at him blankly, and oddly enough the man didn't react to a word he said. "Hey, can ya hear me at all?" Oowada asked with a concerned tone, was the man suffering that much from blood loss? "Yeah, I can," Ishimaru responded, but half of it was Oowada reading lips and then he continued after a moment, a little stronger than before but still quiet, his words becoming clearer, "I am not stupid. I came in because there were sightings of you in the area. I assumed that you would be around here so I stayed with nearby and was the first to respond. There was no reporting of you leaving so I assumed you were inside, what I didn't know was that there were a bunch of Yakuza from the Despair group occupying the mansion."

The thief looked at him blankly, what the hell? Wasn't the cop supposed to be really stupid like he usually was? "Surprise, you are actually sorta smart for once Shorty, but seems you got yourself into this fucking mess and now your bleeding all over the floor," Oowada murmured as he looked downward, both men stilling as another pair of footsteps passed down the hall. Quickly, the biker looked around for something clean the cut and then he came across a bottle of alcohol to clean the wound. He put next to the cut and poured a little bit onto it, Ishimaru made a pained sound that seemed to be held in. Oowada was lucky the man had enough mind to at least keep quiet or they could have been found already.

Within a few minutes, the gauze was securely wrapped around the man's neck, medical tape securing it in place. Oowada looked down at the cop, who was now passed out and sleeping, he grimaced at how pale the man looked. Why the heck was he helping this cop again? Oowada made a frowning face, because in truth, he didn't know the answer. The orange haired male stared at the man for a moment until he heard the sound of footsteps, quickly Oowada turned off the flashlight and leaned next to where the cop was as soon as he heard the opening of the big library doors. He froze next to Ishimaru as the footsteps neared where they were. Oowada thought of a way for both to escape, thinking previously on the information he had received from his brother.

There was a staircase that led to the far room where the yakuza's had meetings, there was a big window with no streets behind it, chances were the police wouldn't be gutsy enough to go in from the back of the house yet and it was probably open air space so he could use his power to escape. With his mind set Oowada grabbed the bag of artifacts quietly, pulling at it with almost no sound. He moved the bag so he could tie around his chest, a make shift bag if you will, then he leaned to the black haired cop on the floor. His breathing was even and steady so the biker guessed the guy would probably not move or wake from his sudden movements, the poor guy would never know.

With ease, the thief threw the man over his shoulder quietly, and Oowada silently thanked the fact that he was extremely strong, or else neither of them would be leaving. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching the closet, Oowada listened for how many people there were. It sounded like at least 3 people, he silently cursed his luck but found his strength to burst out the door. As soon as he opened the door, the sound of someone hurt by it reached his ears as his eyes registered his enemies in the front, there were 4 of them. Each of them were skinny and Oowada guessed many of them would be easy to take them down.

Oowada swung a sharp side kick, hitting each man squarely in their heads since they were all roughly the same size. Luckily, each were knocked out by that single kick as he rushed to the double doors. He kicked it open and briefly checked around, but thanked himself that the hallways were clear. Without a moment of hesitation, the biker ran down the staircase that led to the conference room, the dark hallway causing him anxiety that he would trip on a step or fall in his run, but strangely enough his luck was great as he bust open the door to the conference room with no trouble.

Yet again, he was lucky, not even a sound coming from the room, so Oowada guessed the yakuza had either evacuated to a safe hold or were being hauled into custody by the police. The orange haired male resituated Ishimaru on his shoulder, glad that he felt good enough to do so as he pushed him closer to his head, the man making a small sound of most likely discomfort that he brushed aside. The man would live, he gave a firm hold on Ishimaru's thighs (silently complimenting the way they felt, but that was for another time). He started his run toward the window and debated whether to smash into it or not, but quickly decided against it, too much noise would come from it and attract attention.

Gingerly, the thief concentrated on his magic, there was a small creak sound before a small pipe on the side of the window bent to the center of the window from the outside. With a little more willpower he commanded it to extend to a fine point and then willed it to move into a perfect rectangle around his form. As soon it finished he framed the flat of the knife like point push the glass rectangle cut out into his hands and he pulled the glass onto the carpet with his gloved hands. He then summoned his power again and the pipes that surrounded the house and the metal in the room behind him merged together and bended to his will to create a staircase. It was studier than he expected as he took a step onto it and not even a small creak or shake under the weight of his baggage, it was clear that the metal used as pipes for the place were made nicely.

With ease, Oowada walked down the staircase that led to the alley behind the house, now happy that he didn't have to fear the metal falling through. He finally got to the ground of the alley and leaned over slightly to slide Ishimaru off his shoulder. The raven fell off into his arms without a sound other than the soft somewhat labored breathing. He laid the man down in the alley and looked at him as the sun hit his face. The cop still looked pale but his color seemed to be coming back, and gingerly he touched the gauze he had put on lightly to see if it was properly wrapped. As he assessed it he didn't even notice that the other was now fully awake the moment he had touched the gauze bandage until he looked back at the man's face to see the full red eyes that made him freeze.

His breath was caught in his throat as he saw those red wide eyes on him, lucid and trained on his figure...like a wolf. He heard how close the cop cars were now, if Ishimaru yelled or screamed for help it would be difficult to escape in this situation. The two stared at each other for a moment and Ishimaru spoke, his voice a little husky from pain, and Oowada found himself wishing to hear that type of grated voice more often,"Why did you save me?" The question was honest and almost disbelieving in its tone, and the biker gritted his teeth and answered honestly. "I have no fucking clue cop, but I do know that I didn't want ya dead. It's a man's job to save people from dying, or at least it is to me. I don't care if ya think I am just a low-life thug with no morals, but know that I ain't gonna let ya die when I am around Shorty!"

He stood up giving one last look at the man and found himself in quiet staring contest almost. Ishimaru's red ruby eyes entranced him as they stared at him in obvious surprise. The man then drooped his eyes slightly and turned his head away saying, "I don't see you as a thug or a low life. I see a thief who I need to thank for saving my life...and so I thank you..." Oowada watched in fascination as the raven's ears started to turn red, the man's eyes staring away from his in obvious embarrassment. The biker found his own ears starting to burn as the word 'cute' popped into his mind, but he turned to go and said, "Your welcome ya damn cop, and now ya owe me."

Instantly, he saw the raven whip his head over in his direction and cringe at his own sudden action and shouted at him, "You liar! You told me it was an act of kindness!" To that the biker responded, "I just think it'd be nice to return the favor ya idiot!" He heard a growl in response, but then the man was quiet and that was when Oowada ran to his bike's hiding place with a smile on his face. Winter was coming and it sent him on an adrenaline rush, the cop would definitely meet him again if fate was giving them such strange meetings! He wondered what would happen next time they met, he didn't know for sure about any of this nonsense he had been thinking, but something in his heart was telling him that he would meet the White Wolf again for sure whether by their own doings or by fate.

 **Aryes: Hope you all liked it, I will post another chapter next Tuesday~!See ya till then~~~**

 **~Aryes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aryes: hey guys! it's been a busy month or so, but here is a new hapter, i am so tired and hungry sorry guys, no energy at all, running on fumes, goodnight and i hope you guys like this chapter~!**

 **WARNING: cursing, yaoi (male x male), and etc.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Dangan Ronpa~!**

Meeting 5

The fifth meeting was as coincidental as the last one, pure coincidence with no reason for pursuit. It was New Year's and it was customary, or rather modernly traditional to have a kiss when New Year starts. Oowada had participated in it every year ever since he was well...he couldn't remember but he enjoyed it. There was a square in town that was a prime spot for watching the program for the incoming New Year and the fireworks that came after it. The thief usually went with his brother though every year and each of them kissed themselves a new year with someone, but his brother had plans with a chick he hooked up with this year.

It was weird going alone, the square was covered with snow, but the super cold weather had stayed away this year, leaving the citizens of Japan to happily celebrate New Year's with more enthusiasm. It was cold, but not too bad as the biker rode his bike to the Parkway, a parking garage to be exact, but people called it Parkway because it was cheaper than other parking garages and it was the right way to go. He parked his baby and walked over to the square that was filled with people and passerby's whose eyes strayed to the big screen on a building showing the time before New Year's. He honestly was somewhat depressed as he reached the square and the TV had 30 minutes left.

The square was nice as usual except this year the water in the fountain square was unfrozen and running cleanly, the weather was not as formidable as it had been in recent years and Oowada thanked his stars that he got to be here when the climate was behaving so nicely. Hell, he could see the freaking grass! That alone was a miracle in winter, he decided to enjoy the fact that he could actually sit on one of the benches and not freeze his ass off or have to fight with the snow. He was walking through the crowds, vendors setting up nearby to use the crowd to their advantage, shouts of various foods and drinks filling the air. Honestly though, he was freaking hungry, but he was flat out broke. Yeah, the thief was broke, oh the irony of the statement, but it was true.

He was now just wandering, he actually had no idea what he was looking for, but was enjoying it to the fullest until he caught a glimpse of black and white. His eyes were instantly drawn to the figure who stood in front of a store, the almost immediate recognition almost made him gasp and laugh all at once. It was the fucking White Wolf! It had been a month or so, but there was no denying it. The man was looking downcast at the ground, the man's eyes never wavering and the form never untensing. ' _Interesting',_ thought Oowada and then he didn't know what possessed him to walk directly up to the cop, but he did. Ishimaru though had not even acknowledged his presence and that worried the biker slightly until he heard the man's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ishimaru's voice was calm which was very much unlike him, Oowada felt that worried feeling in his stomach rise again. "I am here to enjoy New Year's. So what's a damn cop like you staring at the ground for?" asked the biker and the man leaned against the window behind him and his eyes looked upward at the dark night sky, his red eyes once again making the taller male entranced at the sight of their vibrant color. "I was waiting for the day to finally be over," the vague response was very strange to the thief, because the other man rarely said anything to him without some sort of response that was riled, but Ishimaru seemed calm.

"What? Have a bad day or something?" Oowada asked, his curiosity about the man rearing its ugly head and the raven sighed then humphed, "Yes, I hate New Years." The orange haired male's eyes widened considerably at the words and he pried further, enjoying the fact that he was getting answers instead of instant defensive responses. "Why's that? Did ya get dumped on New Years or somethin'?" The red eyes looked at him and Oowada swore his heart beat slowed in his ears as the man spoke again, his voice wistful, and "Tomorrow's my birthday. Today though is the anniversary of my parents' accident." Oowada felt as though he had been hit by a truck as he blinked for a moment, a deer caught in head lights or pretty close to it. Neither moved for a moment, the background noise being shut out for a few moments.

"Really, that must be terrible," said Oowada admitting that indeed that would be an awful thing to occur next to one's own birthday. The other man was oddly silent and so the biker chanced a glance to the raven and was met with red eyes staring at him. "Don't pity me. I am still disturbed by the fact that I was saved by you a few weeks ago," the man said before turning away and Oowada felt his blood rumble angrily, this damn cop was an asshole! "It was a favor ya shitty cop! So ya owe me something!" the biker said and the man beside him looked at him angrily, hands on his hips. The cop was still wearing a white outfit this time, no coat or anything.

"Do you wear the same thing every time I see ya or somethin'?" asked the orange haired male as he propped himself against the wall at an angle. The other man waited a breath before responding, "I have multiple uniform changes!" Oowada humphed verbally at the man's words, he couldn't imagine wearing the same damn thing every day. The sound of people cheering met the air and Oowada looked up to the TV, it stated there was 4 minutes left until New Years. "Got any traditions? Ya know for like New Years and stuff?" the biker asked somewhat offhandedly as he got a very wicked idea.

The other man was silent and Oowada took it as acceptance, he had no rituals or anything. "Ever thought about trying one?" asked the thief his hands sliding out of his pockets and his hands gingerly putting his keys in an easy to reach place, because he had an awfully fun idea. Ishimaru looked over at him with a very observing look, another tremor ran through Oowada and once again he cursed those predatory eyes. Those damn ruby red beauties that struck him like lightning down his spine, they were cautious and always observing him ever so intensely. "I am working every year on this day, what type of tradition could I do then thief? Steal things?" asked Ishimaru with a scoff as though he tried multiple ways and Oowada laughed as he heard the countdown behind him.

"I have a tradition I do every year. It requires someone to do it with though, but I imagine you can find someone easily for it since it's a pretty well-known ritual, and it isn't stealing," Oowada goaded and the other man looked at him wide eyed and there was curiosity easily seen in them as the man watched him once again. "what is i-" The thief didn't let the other man speak a word as his rough hand gripped the other man's jacket by the front of it and yanked the man towards him. The cop had no time to react to the taller male's actions and Oowada used it to his advantage as his lips met the cops. The sound of rejoicing came from behind them, New Years obviously being the cause.

The thief expect various reactions from the other man, maybe complete submission, a power fight, trembling, anger, instant rejection, tears, but he got none of those as he felt the man completely still. The tension in his body unmistakable and the man's eyes widened almost crazily and the man's face was turning pinker the longer Oowada stayed. The thief licked other man's lips cheekily and the made a surprised gasp which the biker used to his advantage. The other man was entirely overwhelmed, it was apparent by the way he started to tremble in Oowada's arms, now that was cute as fuck! Oowada deepened the kiss, tasting the man entirely, his arms now wrapped around the mid section of Ishimaru's back. The cop's hands were on the front of his shirt gripping it lightly.

The raven had closed his eyes and made a few sounds as he pushed away on Oowada's shirt, the orange haired male pulled away with a smile, but not before giving a small nip on the shorter man's lower lip. He moved back one step and saw the other man putting a hand on the wall behind him to steady himself. The cop's face was perfection, his pale skin had turned a rosy color, the man panting and best of all, those predatory eyes gleaming slightly at him. The raven panting and the other hand touched his lips almost in complete shock. "You...you," Ishimaru's red eyes were trained on him and Oowada couldn't help the cheeky smile that appeared.

"Happy Birthday ya damn cop! I hope ya stop having that stick up yer ass though, loosen up bro!" The raven face started to turn darker and his hair started to turn grey and the man yelled, "YOU..," the man then turned his head downward and then just stared at him with an angry face, "That was my first kiss you thief!" The voice wasn't a whisper but somewhere in the middle and was somewhat almost teary sounding as the man's hair turned back to black haired man as the shorter man shielded some of his face from Oowada. The biker on the other hand was in shock, "Are you freaking serious!?" The orange haired male felt the guilt of what he had just done weigh on him! He practically just stole a kiss from a maiden! The thief saw the man glare at him again and grab his jacket with both fists, his face downward but the man's ears were the color of cherries.

"Shit! I didn't know- but seriously! Ah fuck! Sorry!" Oowada didn't know why he was really apologizing, but even he had to admit that doing that on a parent's death anniversary was pretty damn petty and just low of him. The other man looked at him and just said randomly, "It would make me feel better…..if you turned yourself in to the police station!" Ishimaru's eyes shimmered with hope and Oowada felt his guilt lower significantly so swiftly and monotonely he responded, "No way in hell!" The raven still held firmly onto his shirt, the man seemed to be lost on what to do now, his face gave everything away like an open book.

"If ya keep holdin' my shirt like that I am gonna do it again!" Oowada stated and instantly the man let go, but instead of backing off, Ishimaru swung his fist at the biker. Quickly, the taller male moved out of the way as the man seemed to come to terms with embarrassment and shock and changed into anger. The hair turning once again grey and the cop stared at him angrily, this was the thief's cue to leave immediately! "Well, see ya around short stuff!" Oowada said as he ran away and dashed sown the alleyway next to where they had been standing. It was quiet as he ran, there had been no retort back at him by the White wolf and Oowada assumed the man was still embarrassed about what had transpired.

In truth, the orange haired male had no idea what came over him, but he found himself wanting to hold the damn cop against him again. He wanted to touch the other man, to hear more of those noises, to see more of the man's faces, to- ' _STOP!'_ Oowada screamed at himself, his thoughts had gotten weird. The thief immediately blamed the fact that he hadn't gotten laid or jacked off in a month, which really was a long time for him. It wasn't because of the White wolf's small figure, or the way he had trembled like a deer, or because he was a cute blushing virgin...What, he liked the girls who were pure and direct with him, it was freaking cute! So he had a thing for virgins...so what?

Oowada breathed out slowly as he walked into the parking garage, making it a priority to either get laid or at least jerk off when he got home. He couldn't like a cop! Especially one as infamous or as straight laced as that stick up his ass cop! Even if he had some great eyes or reactions, there was no way in hell he was going to get involved with it! The biker got on his bike and started to drive down the highways, silently recalling the whole reason he had decided to give the man his New Year's kiss. The raven had been so sad looking and so unhappy and the fact that the man's birthday was so close to his parents' death was just sad for anyone. Especially when Ishimaru had made that sad wistful face at the night sky! "Damn it!" Oowada said into the night sky, driving into the darkness with a sinking feeling that he was going to regret something.

 **Aryes: Night guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, give some comments if you like, I love them\~ XD they make my day and i insist if you read a story you like, leave a comment, comments are fantastic...goodnighttttt~~!**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
